Funmanji
by Boolia
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie play a board game, but not just any board game, a board game where things come to life, while Grunkle Stan and Soos are away. Can they turn the Mystery Shack back to normal before Stan and Soos gets home?
1. Chapter 1

Funmanji

"What are we going to _do,_ Dipper?" Wendy wanted to know. Lions, zebras, ostriches and hyenas were making a mess in the Mystery Shack. The Mystery Shack was also completely destroyed due to an earthquake earlier.

"I don't know." I admitted. A lion then pounced at me.

"_DIPPER, LOOK OUT_!" Mabel shouted. She didn't need to say that, I was clearly looking out for it. I ducked.

"_Whoa_!" Robbie observed. "That was a close one; that lion nearly got you." I just glared at him.

Suddenly, an ostrich trotted over to me and took my hat in his mouth.

"_Hey_!" I shouted. "_My hat_!" The ostrich trotted outside in the huge, gaping hole.

You're probably wondering what's happening. How did ostriches, hyenas, lions, and zebras come into the Mystery Shack? Why are we in Africa? Why is there a board game open in the middle of all this chaos, completely unharmed? How was there an earthquake? Why is there a hunter here with us, polishing his gun? What's Robbie doing here? Good questions. Let's rewind a bit, shell we? It all started this morning.

I was sitting in the armchair while my sister was watching _Middle School Musical_ with Waddles (I'm not a big fan of that movie but Mabel is and when she's happy, I just go with it.)

"We're going out!" Grunkle Stan announced. Our uncle was going to an auction to try to sell some of his stuff. Soos was going with him to see if he could get anything.

"Okay," I said, not taking my eyes off of my book. "You two have fun!"

_"Hmmm_," Grunkle Stan said out loud. "I keep debating rather or not I should call a sitter for you two. We'll be gone almost a whole day." I looked at him.

_"Uh Grunkle Stan_," I told him. "We're 12, practically teenagers. We don't need babysitters anymore. We can take care of ourselves." Grunkle Stan stared blankly at me.

_"Really_? Because I was going to get Wendy to do it, but if you think you don't need one, that's fine with me. Saves me some money." He turned to Soos. "Come on Soos, time to leave. Bye-bye kids." I quickly put down my book and jumped to the floor.

"_Wait_!" I shouted. I bolted to the door before Stan could open it. He and Soos looked at me, waiting to hear what I had to say. "Did you say '_Wendy_'?"

"Uhhh… yes." Stan answered. "Yes, I did. But you just said you two don't need a babysitter. So Soos and I are just going to leave now." He made another attempt to open the door but I stopped him.

"On second thought, maybe my sister and I _do_ still need a babysitter." My sister stopped watching TV. She came over to us.

"What are you _talking _about Dipper?" She asked. "No we don't. We're old enough. We can take care of ourselves." I pulled her close to me and shushed her. I gave Stan and Soos a nervous laugh and grin.

"What my sister is _trying_ to say is that Waddles is still new to us. We may need someone extra to watch over him."

"I can watch over him." Mabel said, her voice muffled. I laughed nervously again. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, okay." Stan decided. "But only because you think you need one. I'll go and call Wendy." He then left.

"I'm going to go see if I didn't leave anything behind." Soos said. He left as well. I let go of Mabel, allowing her to breath. She looked at me when she caught her breath. She grinned, giving me an 'I know what you did' look.

"I see what you did there!" She said.

"Did what?" I asked, dumbly. She snickered.

"Don't pretend you don't know. We don't need a babysitter and Waddles doesn't need a pet sitter. You just want Wendy here." I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Yeah_? So what?" She went back to the TV. "I can read you like a open book, brother."

"Whatever." I went back on the armchair and continued reading.

As soon as the doorbell rang, I sprang to my feet and ran to the door. I looked at my sister.

"Am I presentable?" I asked.

_"What_?" Mabel wanted to know.

"Am I presentable?" I asked again. "How's my appearance? Do I look okay?" Mabel was about to say something when Grunkle Stan spoke for her, coming to the door with a wagonful of stuff he was going to sell. Soos was by his side.

"_Dipper!"_ My uncle said. "You are throwing this way out of proportion. You shouldn't worry about looks yet. Remember, Wendy is here to babysit you guys; you're not going out on a date." I chuckled lamely.

_"Riigghht!_ But still, do I look okay?" Stan took a long look at me.

"I suppose so!" I sighed in relief.

"Good." I opened the door and bowed to her.

"Well, hello Wendy." I greeted. I then noticed Robbie next to her. "And…_Robbie_?" I stood up. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey Dipper!" Wendy greeted. Mabel then popped up.

"_Hi Wendy_!" She greeted.

"Hi Mabel." Waddles waddled up to them and oinked. Mabel picked him up. "Say 'hi' Waddles!" Waddles oinked again.

"_Well, well_!" Wendy said, looking at Waddles. "I haven't seen you since Mabel won you at the Mystery Fair!" She shook one of Waddle's front hooves. "Pleased to see you again. How are you?"

"Waddles' doing _great!_" She looked at the pig. "Aren't you Waddles?" Waddles oinked a third time. Mabel hugged him. "Yeah, you're doing great" She put him down. Next, Wendy looked at Stan.

"Hi Mr. Pines. I hope you don't mind that I brought Robbie along." Stan looked at Robbie.

"Not a problem!" Our uncle answered. "The more, the merrier!" He then looked at us. "_Right_, kids?"

_"Right_!" Mabel answered immediately. I was mad! I clenched my fist. Stan must've been looking at me because of what he asked me.

"_Right_, Dipper?"

_"Peachy_." I told him under my breath.

_"Yeah_!" Robbie said, ruffling my hat. "Dipper and I are _great _friends! He just can't _wait _to spend time with me and Wendy." I glared at him when he withdrew his hand.

_"Perfect_! Since all of you are going to get along great, Soos and I are going to leave." He went out and waved at us. We went to the porch to finish our goodbyes. "_Bye kids!"_ Soos waved too.

"You be nice now!" He added.

_"Bye Stan; bye Soos_!" Mabel said. "Don't worry; we'll be good!"

"Now don't you kids throw a wild party now, you hear?" Stan shouted back.

"Oh Stan, you big _tease_; we won't!"

"We'll be back at tomorrow afternoon at one!"

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon at one; _see ya!"_

_"Yeah!"_ I shouted to them. "_See ya!"_

As soon as they left, Wendy, Mabel and Waddles went back in. I was about to go back in when Robbie stopped me.

_"Hold it!_ Let's get something straight, little man." He bent down to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Wendy is _my_ girlfriend, _okay_? If you try anything, you'll be sorry." I scowled at him.

_"Dipper; Robbie_!" Wendy called us from inside. "What's the holdup? Are you two coming in or are you just going to stand out there!"

"No, we're coming!" He called back. He gave me a warning look. I scowled at him again. We then went inside.

"So, what should we do?" Wendy asked.

"We could play a game!" Mabel suggested.

"Okay. What should we play?" Mabel thought about this.

"There's plenty of games in the basement."

"_Perfect_! Why don't you and Dipper find a game that we could play. Robbie and I will wait here."

"Okay." Mabel looked at me. "Come on, Dipper!" I followed her towards the basement.

Once we got there, Mabel pulled on the cord to turn on the light bulb (I still wish that I was a millimeter taller than Mabel instead of the other way around). We looked on the shelves to see what games we could play.

"We could play _Peaches to Peaches_." My sister suggested. "That's always fun."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We could." My sister and I looked at more games.

_"Ooh, ooh_!" She grabbed a game. "_Uno_!" She looked at more games. "Or how about _Apologize _or _The Life Game_!" She picked out the games while she talked.

"Okay. Why don't you pick five games and when we get upstairs, we'll pick one to play first! You got four, we need one more." We looked and looked. Suddenly, my sister piped up.

"That one!"

_ "What_?" I went over to where she was standing.

"_That_ one!" She repeated, pointing. I looked where she was pointing. A game labeled 'Funmanji'.

_"Funmanji_?"

_ "Yeah, yeah_! Funmanji!" I pulled up a nearby chair to get it down. I looked at it and blew the dust and wiped the spider webs off it. The cover had an African Serengeti with gazelles, giraffes, zebras and a hunter. "I never heard of this game."

"Me neither." I looked at her. "Are you sure you want to play this? We don't know the rules." She looked at the game in my hand then back at me.

_"Yeah_! It looks fun; we can learn how to play!"

"Okay." I decided. We picked up all of the games we chose and went to the stairs. Mabel turned off the lights and we went upstairs.

_"Okay_!" My sister announced once we were upstairs. "We picked five games!" Wendy, Robbie and Waddles went to us. Robbie groaned.

"Board games are for kids." He said. He then remembered that Wendy was there. "But I'll play." He shrugged. "_Whatevs!"_

"Okay." Wendy said. "Which game do you want to play first?"

"I don't know. Let's do 'eeany minee miny mo' to decide."

"Lay them down on the counter and let's do it." So we put the games and the counter and did 'eeny minee miny mo'. Funmanji was the winning game.

"Okay." Wendy spoke. "Funmanji it is then." We put all of the other games aside and opened the Funmanji game. "While you guys set it up; I'll get us some drinks. What do you want?"

_"Strawberry FrigidAid_!" Mabel piped up. "And a caramel apple. Waddles just love those." Wendy looked at me.

"I'll have apple juice." I told her. Next, she looked at Robbie.

"I'll just have a Cool-a-Cola." He said. So Wendy went into the kitchen while Mabel, Robbie and I figured out how to set up the game. There was the board, cards, a die and four game pieces: a giraffe, a warthog a rhino and a lion."

"All set!" Mabel spoke when Wendy showed up with our beverages.

"Just in time." Wendy said as she gave us our drinks. She gave the caramel apple to Mabel who gave it to Waddles.

"Here you go, Wads; eat right up." She told the pig. Waddles trotted right up to her and began eating out of her palm. Mabel laughed as she rubbed his head. "You love that, don't you Waddles!" Waddles oinked with pride and took it from her hand. He laid nearby to finish it. Mabel turned to face us.

"Okay!" She said. "I'm all ready to play. Who goes first?"

"It says here that the player with the highest number on the die goes first." Wendy told her as she read the instruction book. She picked up the die and rolled it; four. She handed it to Robbie. He got four too. I got three. Mabel got six.

_"Yes_!" She cheered. "I'm first."

"Hang on! Now we got to pick what game piece we want." We looked at the four game pieces.

"_Warthog!"_ Mabel piped up. She looked at Waddles. "They're relatives to the pig."

"I pick lion." I said.

"Rhino." Robbie put in.

"Then I have giraffe." Wendy concluded. We all picked up our game pieces and moved them to the start. Wendy looked at Mabel.

"Okay Mabel," She told her. "You first." Mabel rolled the die. She got a six and moved six spaces. My turn was next. I got a four. There was also a blue dot on my space, informing that it was a card space.

"Dipper; you got a card space!" My sister informed me. "Pick a card." I picked a card from the stack and flipped it over.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It says 'you will hear animals from outside."'

_"Huh_?" Mabel wanted to know. "Dipper, I don't get it. What animals?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." I told her.

"What, so it doesn't even say something like 'go back three spaces', or 'lose a turn'?" Wendy asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Phht. That's dumb." Robbie sneered. Then we heard growls; chirps, grunts and even high pitched laughing.

_"Guys_?" Mabel asked us. "Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't laugh." I told her.

"I didn't laugh either." Wendy said. Robbie just shrugged.

"Don't have anything to laugh at." He answered. "So, why would I laugh?" My sister thought about this.

"_Hmmm_." She thought out loud. "Good point. But who was that? And what was that grunt?" She looked at her pet. "Waddles, it wasn't you, was it?" Waddles just looked at her, oinked and continued eating. Mabel looked back at the board again deep in thought.

"What was that?" She wanted to know.

"Just forget about it Mabel." Wendy told her. "And let's enjoy the rest of the game."

"Although it was a little strange," I told her. "Let Wendy take her turn."

"But, we're not near a zoo unless…" Mabel continued. She then brightened up. "They just started work building a zoo!"

"Uh Mabel…" I said to her. "I think we would know about it if a zoo was being built nearby." My sister then realized I was right.

"Oh, right." She sat back down. "Okay Wendy, take your turn."

"Well, it's about time." She said. She shook the die and got a three. She moved her piece three spaces.

Robbie got a card space. When he landed, he picked up a card and read it. He laughed to himself.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"What did it say?" Wendy questioned.

"It says a monkey is going to break in and steal something from whoever is in the room." Mabel snickered.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" She asked. "Steal what?"

"I know. This game is ridiculous." He put his card in the discard pile.

Suddenly, the windows shattered. We screamed.

"What _was _that?" Mabel questioned. I then saw a monkey on the windowsill.

_"Look_!" I exclaimed, pointing to the monkey. The others looked at it. Mabel gasped.

"There's a monkey in here! _Oh my gosh_!" She looked at me. "Dipper, why is there a monkey in Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack?"

"How should I know, Mabel? Your guess is as good as mine." The monkey then scampered towards us. We all gasped.

"What does it want?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe it wants a banana!" Mabel suggested.

"But, we don't have any bananas!"

"Tell that to the monkey then!" The monkey sniffed the ground. It then looked at the caramel apple Waddles was eating. The monkey went over to it. Waddles noticed this and gave out a warning grunt like he was a dog protecting his bone. The monkey didn't give up through; it scampered and fought for the apple. Waddles gave out a frantic squeal and tried to fight back. The monkey took it, blew a raspberry at poor Waddles and scampered out the window. Waddles got up and tried to go after him, but the monkey was gone. The pig's ears drooped and snorted sadly.

"Poor Waddles." Mabel observed. "That monkey bully didn't have any right stealing Waddle's caramel apple." She looked at her sad pig and petted him. "Don't worry Waddles; I'll get you a new one." Waddles seemed to cheer up right away.

"Okay, that was weird." Robbie pointed out.

"Maybe it's some weirdo's pet and ran away or something." Wendy guessed. "And the card thing is just a nutty coincidence. Let's just ignore it and play the rest of the game. I really don't feel like cleaning up that glass right now." We all agreed and went back to the game, as it was Mabel's turn once again.

"The ground will shake as if it was an earthquake." Mabel read from her card. "You will open your door and discover more animals outside. Ngyak…" She tried to sound out the word. "Nygyak…" She gave up. "You're in Africa." She looked confused. "This game is confusing. What does it mean by…" Suddenly, the room seemed to move. We all screamed. Mabel grabbed ahold of Waddles and shielded for cover with the rest of us.

"WHAT IS _HAPPENING _HERE?" My sister shouted. Suddenly, the room stopped. We looked around. "It stopped."

"I wonder what that was." Wendy wondered out loud. She looked at us. "Is everyone all right?" We nodded. Suddenly, Mabel let out another scream.

_"ELEPHANT_!" She cried.

_"Mabel!"_ I snapped. "_Seriously,_ how can an elephant…." I screamed as I saw an elephant pass by from outside. I also saw a rhino, zebra and a gazelle.

"Maybe we _are_ in Africa." My sister concluded. She looked at me and grinned. "Open the door. I dare you." I looked at her like she was crazy.

_"What_?" I questioned her. "Are you _crazy_? Why don't_ you_ open it?"

"Because I dared you. Please Dipper, if you don't open the door, how are we suppose to know if we're really in Africa?" She was right. I looked at Wendy and Robbie. They too had scared looks on their faces. I sighed and went towards the door. Slowly I turned the doorknob and opened it. We all looked out and gasped.

My sister was right. We were in Africa!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your uncle is going to kill you guys when he finds out." Robbie said. I glared at him, but knew he was right. Grunkle Stan _was_ going to kill Mabel and myself as soon as he and Soos gets home.

"How is this _possible?"_ Mabel questioned. I shrugged.

"Don't know." I admitted. Mabel looked at the game inside of the Mystery Shack.

"Is this because of the game?" My twin wanted to know.

"That's silly!" I told her. "How can a game be the cause of all of this?"

"Dipper," Wendy told me. "Now this may sound strange, but I think your sister is right." I looked at her.

_"What_? How so?"

"Well remember the card that you got?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Yes, it said 'you will hear animal sounds from outside.'"

"And we _did_ hear animals from outside!" Mabel reminded me.

"Well yeah, but that must have been a coincidence."

"But what about the monkey and the earthquake?" She looked down at a gloomy looking Waddles. "And it also said that the monkey will take something from us and the monkey did! That monkey stole Waddle's Caramel Apple."

"Okay, maybe those were some more coincidence."

"I don't think so, brother. What about the fact that the card said that we're in Africa and we _are_ in Africa!"

"Mabel's right, Dipper." Wendy told me. "The Mystery Shack doesn't mysteriously get transported into Africa everyday."

_"Hmmmm_," I thought out loud. "You have a point there I guess."

"And where _are_ we?" Robbie wanted to know. "If you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of _nowhere!"_ We looked around at our surroundings. He was right. We _were_ in the middle of nowhere!" Mabel looked back inside the shack to the game.

"Maybe the game can tell us what to do." Mabel suggested.

"I don't think we should play any more." I told her. "It's too risky. We don't want to make things more chaotic then they already are." But she was already going back for the game. "_MABEL, DON'T_!"

"It might be the only thing to do." Wendy told me. "To see if we can get things back to normal." She and Robbie went in after her. I sighed.

"Right." I followed them.

"Okay Mabel," I told her when we sat down in front of the game. "Remember, we are just going to see how to we can things back to normal before Grunkle Stan and Soos gets home."

"Roger that!" Mabel saluted as if she was from the military. She looked over the instructions. She then saw something that made her frown.

"Bad news Dipper." She told me.

_"What_?" I asked. She sighed sadly.

"Things can't turn back to normal until we finish the game." My eyes widened.

_"What_?!" I took the packet from her and scanned it. My eyes then caught something. It was the line, saying the exact thing Mabel had told me.

"She's right." I told the others, I looked at them. "Things won't return to the way they were before unless we finish the game."

_"What_?!" Wendy and Robbie asked together in shock.

"You must be joking!" Robbie spoke. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not." I said to him.

"This is so _stupid;_ I _knew_ we should've done something else! _Ugh!_" He intended to kick the wall, but Waddles got in the way. Waddles squealed in pain and hid behind Mabel.

"_Animal abuse_!" Mabel shouted. Robbie looked at her.

"I can't help it." He said to her. "Stupid pig got in the way." Mabel gasped.

"Waddles' _isn't_ stupid!"

"Then he shouldn't have got in the way!" Mable scowled. I scowled too. _No_ one makes my sister upset! Wendy went to comfort Robbie, which made me a bit jealous.

"Relax Robbie." She consoled him. "We'll get though this."

"Dipper," Mabel said to me, calm now. I looked at her. She looked scared. "What are we going to do?"

"We do what the game tells us to do. We play until we finish."

_"Really_? You don't care about what might happen?"

"We're going to have to take those risks." I turned to Robbie and Wendy. "So, who's next?"

"Well, Mabel went last time." Wendy replied. "So it's your turn, Dipper."

"Here you go, bro." Mabel said to me handing me the die.

"Right." I took it from her, sat down on the floor and rolled it. The others sat down too. I moved my lion. I got a card space.

_"Well,"_ I began, looking at them. "Here goes nothing." I took the card and slowly moved it to my face, my eyes closed. I then opened them and read what the card said.

"Someone unexpected will join your party." Mabel was confused.

_"What_ someone?" I was about to say 'I don't know' when we heard something in the kitchen.

"Is that Waddles?" I asked. Mabel looked at her pig, sleeping beside her.

"No." She answered. "He's right here." I gulped.

"Then what was that sound?"

"Let's go see." Wendy spoke. We all stood up (except Waddles, who remained asleep) and went towards the kitchen, getting more nervous by the second.

We barely got into the kitchen when someone came out. We jumped back and screamed. The man did the same. He had a butterscotch pudding cup, a napkin and a red plastic spoon in his hand and he was in the middle of taking a bite when he saw us. His chin was messy. Mabel leaned to see what was in the man's pocket. It was a long gun.

"Hey Dipper," She told me. "Look. I think he's a hunter. He has a gun."

"Who are you?" Wendy asked the man. The man dabbed his chin with the napkin before answering.

"I am Ahmed." The man answered, in his African accent. He then looked confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy." Wendy introduced herself. She glanced at Robbie. "This is Robbie." Next she glanced at us. "And these two are Mabel and Dipper."

"And that's Waddles!" Mabel added, pointing at the sleeping pig near the sofa and the game.

"Pleased to meet you then." The man said. He extended his hand for us to shake. We all took turns in shaking it.

"How did you get here?" Mabel wanted to know. "Did the game transfer you here?" The man nodded.

"It sure did."

"Can you tell us more about the game?" I wanted to know.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Why are all the things that the cards say happening in real life?"

"That's what the game _does_. It's no ordinary game; it's magical."

"Well, _duh_!" Robbie spoke. "We figured _that_ out when all of the freaky stuff been happening!"

"Did you guys purchase this game in a magic shop?" Ahmed asked.

"We wouldn't know." I told him. "We were playing it at my great uncle Stan's place."

"Chances are that it was bought in a magic shop. These kinds of games are only sold at magic shops." He took another bite from his pudding cup.

"Makes sense."

"As you know the game is very dangerous and could be deadly. That's why I'm glad my card got picked. I advise you that after you're done with this game and play it all the way through, you must get rid of it before someone else plays it and discovers it's powers."

"But this is not our game!" Mabel reminded the man. "It's Grunkle Stan's." Ahmed looked directly into Mabel's eyes. I could tell by the way he looked at my sister that he wasn't joking.

"You must get rid of this game when completely done. _Understand_?" My sister nodded, frightened. I'm glad he didn't pull his gun out.

"Good! Now whose turn is it now?" Wendy raised her hand.

"It was Dipper's turn last." She told Ahmed. "So, I'm up." Ahmed nodded.

"Then go." We all got back to our spots with Ahmed following. We sat down and let Wendy take her turn. Before Wendy took her turn through, Ahmed asked something about his pudding cup.

"This is _delicious!_ What do you call these things?" Mabel looked confused.

"You never had a pudding cup before?" She questioned.

"No. It's not common in my country. Plus, I've been away for nearly twenty years, I forgot what pudding tastes like." I was surprised.

"You've been trapped in the game for twenty years?" I asked.

_"Yup_!" He answered, licking the last remains of his cup. "I started this game when I was oh, I don't know," He looked at Mabel and me. "About your guys' age, maybe older."

"What happened?" Mabel wanted to know. "How did you get trapped?"

"My friend, Delmar, picked a 'Someone in the room will get sucked in the game' card. Then a tornado shot out. We tried to run but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. I got sucked in and I've been trapped ever since…until now that is!"

"How sad!" Mabel said. "And no one freed you ever since?" The man shook his head.

"Guess not."

"Well Wendy," Robbie said to her. "You better take your turn so that we can end this game sooner."

"Right." She agreed. She took the die, shook it in her hands and rolled it. She got a card space. She moved her piece and took her card.

"'Your place will become a zoo'." She read. She barely got a chance to put the card in the discard pile when we felt shaking again. We all screamed, except Ahmed (I guess he knew what was about to happen.) Waddles was rudely awakened. Mabel held onto him like last time.

"IS THIS _ANOTHER_ EARTHQUAKE?" She yelled over the rumbling.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Wendy yelled back. "I DIDN'T PICK AN 'EARTHQUAKE' CARD!"

"WELL, WHAT IS IT THEN?"

Suddenly, a crash of rhinos smashed through the wall, making a huge gaping hole to the outside world. We all looked at them. Birds flew in and landed on their horns.

"Does _that_ answer your question?!" Robbie asked Mabel.

"Yes." Mabel answered, "It does."

One hooved the floor, scraping up dust, lowering its horn. The others did the same.

"_RUN_!" Ahmed hollered, getting his gun out and aiming it at the rhinos. He didn't need to say it twice. We ran to the far wall as the rhinos stampeded. Ahmed fired his gun a few times. We all plugged our ears. More debris fell down from the ceiling. The last of the rhinos just went though a now second big gaping hole (Though not as large as the first) on the opposite side when we heard a click from Ahmed's gun.

"_Shoot_!" He cursed. "My gun's out; I'll have to reload!"

"Are you _crazy?"_ Robbie questioned him as we all went to him. "You're destroying this place even more!"

"My deep apologies!" Ahmed said. "But I was scaring the rhinos away," We looked at him. "Would you rather get run over by rhinos than have me protecting you?"

"Having you protect us." He replied. He then shrugged. "This isn't my place anyway, so I don't really care."

"_Hey!"_ Mabel cried, finding this rather offensive. Robbie glanced at me.

"We can pin this whole thing on that kid."

"_What_?!" I asked.

We didn't have time to argue because all of a sudden through the first gaping hole, some zebras, lions, hyenas, and ostriches burst into the Mystery Shack and they all started breaking stuff.

"Dipper," Mabel spoke to me. "I know Grunke Stan said not to throw any wild parties. You think this is what he meant?"

"I don't think he meant _real African_ animals." I told her.

"Yup!" Robbie concluded. He looked at me. "You are so dead." I gave him another scowl. Robbie was beginning to get on my nerves (not that he doesn't all the time because he does. But today he's _really_ ticking me off.)

"_DIPPER, LOOK OUT_!" Mabel shouted.

And that is where our strange story started. Let's just fast forward a little to where the ostrich took my hat, shall we?

_"Ooh_!" Wendy spoke. "Sorry about your hat, Dipper. I'm sure you can get another one."

I don't know why, but I just _had _to get my hat back! I ran to the hole.

"DIPPER_, NO_!" Mabel yelled after me.

"IT'S JUST A STUPID HAT!" (Guess who shouted that? Yep, Robbie) "JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!"

I chased down the ostrich until I was out of breathe. The others followed. I stopped to catch my breath again. Mabel nudged me.

"Dipper, _look_!" I looked at where she was pointing. The ostrich flipped the hat out of his mouth and it landed on his head. Wendy snickered.

"Would you look at that." Wendy began. ""If I didn't know better, I'd say that ostrich has a thing for your hat, Dipper."

"You don't see that every day." Ahmed put in.

"It's just a stupid hat." Robbie repeated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Robbie's right. I guess it is a stupid hat. I can get another hat at the Mystery Shack." I looked at them. "Let's continue playing." We were about to go when all of a sudden, Waddles ran to the ostrich.

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel yelled. "_NO! COME BACK!"_ Waddles attacked the ostrich. The ostrich attacked Waddles back. Waddles bit onto its leg when recovered. The ostrich forced him off. Pretty soon, before you know it, the ostrich and Waddles were in a savage scuffle.

_"WADDLES!_" Mabel shouted again. "STOP BEFORE YOU INJURE YOURSELF!" But Waddles didn't stop there. He just kept battling the flightless bird. "WADDLES!" Ahmed chuckled.

_"My, my_!" He said. "You don't see this everyday ether. A pig battling an Ostrich!" My sister glared at him.

"This is _so not_ funny!" She told him. Ahmed stopped.

"Oh right; sorry." He and Mabel looked back at the fight again. Suddenly, the ostrich knocked Waddles to the ground. Waddles tried to get up, but fell right down again. The big bird then charged at him.

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel screamed again. She ran between Waddles and the ostrich. The ostrich stopped and looked at her. She spread her arms out and looked determined. "No one hurts my pig as long as I'm here!"

_"Mabel_!" I yell-whispered to her. "Come back here, _now!_"

"Sorry, Dipper," She whispered back. "But I got to do this for Waddles." She looked at the ostrich again.

"That's right, ostrich," She said in her normal voice. "If you want Waddles, you'll have to get through me first."

The ostrich charged at Mabel.

_"MABEL_!" I screamed.

Ahmed knew what to do. He aimed his gun at the ostrich and fired. It missed. But the shot startled the ostrich. Ahmed tried again, but as soon as he aimed the gun, the ostrich has scampered off. Luckily, when he ran off, my hat had fallen off of his head and on the ground.

_"Shoot_!" Ahmed cursed. We then all ran to Mabel and Waddles. Mabel was crying.

We didn't need to ask; one look at Waddles told us everything. The pig was bloody from hoof to snout. He was also breathing heavily.

"Let's get that pig inside and clean him." Ahmed said. "He's losing a lot of blood. Luckily, when I was trapped in the game, I helped animals all big and small." Mabel looked at him with a hopeful look.

"You mean you're a vet?"

"You could say that. I didn't have a vet degree though."

"So, you killed animals _and_ healed them to health?" Robbie wanted to know. Ahmed shrugged.

"Well, I had to survive." Ahmed then looked at my sister.

"May I?" With a sniff, Mabel nodded.

With Mabel's permission, Ahmed picked up Waddles gently and carried him inside. Wendy followed him inside. I went to my hat and put it on my head.

"Gee, Dipper." Robbie said to me. "You'll be lucky if that stupid pig of your sister's survives."

"Waddles' is _not _stupid!" Mabel sniffed. Robbie just shrugged.

"_Whateve_r!" He went in. I glared at him and clenched my fist. What _nerve_! Calling my sister's pet stupid! I looked at my sister. Tears fell down from her cheeks.

_"Mabel_?" I asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Waddles' is _not_ stupid." She repeated but this time with a sob. I sat down next to her.

"_Mabel,"_ I told her. "Don't listen to Robbie. He's just a jerk." Mabel looked at me.

_"Dipper_," She sniffed. "You wouldn't call Waddles stupid, would you?"

_"No, no_!" I explained. "I _love _Waddles; I would never call him that!" I then offered my hand. "Come on. Let's go inside and check up on Waddles." Mabel looked at me. After wiping away a tear, she grabbed my hand and we went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we came in, everyone was gathered around Waddles who was lying down with a towel covering him. Ahmed listened to his breathing through a stethoscope.

"How's Waddles?" Mabel asked right away. They all looked at her. "Is he going to be okay? He's not going to die, is he? Please tell me he's not going to die." Ahmed removed the stethoscope as we both held our breaths.

"_Well_," Ahmed told her. "He's breathing normally. All he needs is a bath and he'll be good as new." We both sighed in relief. Mabel smiled. She turned to me.

"Did you hear that, Dipper?" She said. "Waddles' going to be okay!"

"That's _great_!" I told her with a thumbs- up.

"We need to find a watering hole." Ahmed continued, scooping Waddles up with the towel. "Since this is only Game Africa and not real Africa, all of the pipes won't work here." He looked at me. "Young man, can you find an empty bucket so we can fill it in the watering hole to give the pig his bath?"

"Sure." I told him. I went to the kitchen to get a bucket. Once I got it, I went back to where the others were.

"I got it!" I announced.

"_Great_!" Ahmed said. "Let's go near the watering hole and give the pig that bath." So, we followed Ahmed out of the Mystery Shack.

"Can I bathe him?" Mabel asked Ahmed as we walked.

"_Sure_!" Ahmed replied. He handed Waddles to her. "You can even carry him until we get there."

"Don't worry, Wads." Mabel told him. "You'll be squeaky clean in no time." Waddles gave out an oink. I saw Robbie rolling his eyes.

When we were near the water hole, Mabel sat Waddles down. Zebras,

gazelles and elephants were nearby, taking their drinks of water

"Okay young man," Ahmed said to me. "Fill the bucket with water and pour it on him so that we can start the bath." I nodded and went to the edge and scooped the bucket to the brim in the water. I went back, stumbling as I tried to carry the now heavy bucket.

"Here you go." I said. Once I got to Waddles, I poured the water on his back. I placed the bucket on the glass. "Tell me if you need any more."

"Thanks," Ahmed said to me. "I think that will be enough though." I sat down. Ahmed looked at my sister. "Okay little lady, work your magic." And so, Mabel watched Waddles with the towel. She washed his back, hooves, underside, tail and between his ears.

_"There_!" Mabel told Waddles when he was all clean. "You're good as new." Waddles oinked. Mabel scooped him up, I grabbed the bucket and we all went back to the Mystery Shack.

When we were back inside and in front of the game, Mabel sat Waddles down on the sofa and patted his head.

"You get a good rest Waddles." Mabel told him. "You deserve it." She then hugged him. "I love you." We all smiled as this scene unfolded (everyone except Robbie that is).

"Can we just get back with the game already?" He questioned. "I want things to go back to the way they were _before_ this freaky nightmare happened!"

_"Certainly_!" Ahmed said. "The sooner we do, the better! Okay, whose turn is next?"

"It's mine!" Robbie said.

"Then by all means, take it!" Robbie was about to shake the die when all of a sudden, a hyena jumped in the middle of the board and took it in his mouth. With a laugh, the hyena took of.

_"Hey_!" Robbie snapped. "Come back, you!" The hyena looked back and laughed again before it ran off again.

"Well, this is stupid!" Robbie said. "How can we finish playing without the die?"

"We _can't_!" Ahmed said to him. "We got to get the die from that hyena right away or the game will never end. We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"But we _have_ to get back!" Robbie said. "There are so many things I still want to do with my life!"

"Then we better get a move on then! Come on!" He got up.

"You stay here Waddles." Mabel told him. "We'll be back." And with that she stood up and followed us outside.

Outside, the hyena showed us the die in its mouth and shook its butt as if saying, "You want this?'

"_Give me that_!" Robbie shouted. He dove for the hyena, who ran off. Robbie ran after the hyena but the hyena just kept running and wiggling its butt in the air.

"I have no times for games; give me the die so I can play that game!" Robbie then ran into a tree. Robbie rubbed his head. "_Ouch_!" The hyena laughed. Wendy went over to Robbie's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I'll be alright!" He replied. He looked angry at the hyena whom laughed and wriggled its butt. He stood up.

"That's _it_! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" He looked at Ahmed. "Shoot it!"

Ahmed didn't hesitate; he readied his gun and fired. The hyena ran again, making it miss. Ahmed kept firing as the hyena dodged the bullets. Mabel got in front of the hyena.

"We won't hurt you," She said to it. "We just want the die." She dove at the hyena. The hyena run off yet again.

"_MABEL_!" I shouted.

"I'm fine!" She told me. "Just get the die!" I nodded and tried to get the die from the hyena but it was too fast for me. Wendy and Robbie joined in trying to get the die away from the hyena.

We kept it up for a long while as Ahmed kept firing. We were growing tired. Personally, I don't think we shouldn't have tried playing 'keep away' from the hyena as Ahmed was firing like crazy, but we were we were desperate!

"Does…this…hyena…_ever _get tired?" Mabel wanted to know, out of breath.

"Who knows?" I panted.

"Well, I must say," Wendy said, "This hyena is good!"

"We'll never get that hyena!" Robbie concluded. The hyena laughed at him.

Suddenly, a loud roar broke out. Frightened, the hyena scampered off. Fortunately, it dropped the die in its haste. Ahmed bent down and grabbed it.

"The bad news is that I'm out of bullets." He told us. "But the good news is we got what we came for." He went to Robbie and gave him the die. "I believe it's your turn, young lad before that mishap took place." Robbie grabbed it with a sneer.

"Let's just resume playing." He said, heading towards the Mystery Shack. "I can't believe we wasted all this time playing a kiddie game with a stupid little hyena.

We were about to go in when Mabel shouted.

"A _LION_!" We all looked with her. Indeed, there was a lion in a distance. He was lying down, looking for his prey.

"Let's just go in, Mabel." I told her. "If we stay out of his way, he won't harm us." And with that, we went in.

Robbie took his turn. He moved his piece. He didn't get a card space. He handed the die to Mabel. Mabel took it and shook it.

"A poacher will poach your pig." She read. She then looked as us with her confused face. "How does the game know that I have Waddles?" She wanted to know.

"The game knows whoever plays it." Ahmed answered, reloading his gun.

"Well, he can't poach Waddles!" Mabel said. "We won't let him… Or her, right Waddles?" She looked at her pig. She gasped when he wasn't there. We then heard a chitting sound. We all looked and gasped. There was the monkey that stole Waddle's caramel apple, its stolen booty still gripped by its prehensile tail. Waddles gave an angry grunt at the monkey.

The monkey peeled down its eyelid and blew a raspberry at Waddles. It then scampered off. Waddles ran after the monkey. Mabel bolted to her feet.

_"WADDLES_!" she shouted. "_COME BACK_! YOU STILL NEED YOUR REST!" Waddles didn't come back. "_WADDLES!_" She ran after him. We all bolted to our feet and ran after her.

We just got outside and gasped when we saw a poacher holding onto a struggling Waddles. The pig squealed franticly. The man's truck was nearby. The monkey watched nearby as he was eating the caramel apple. Mabel marched up to the man as he caught Waddles and threw him in a cage. He locked it. He then placed the cage in the back of his truck.

_"HEY_!" My sister snapped. "What do you think you're _doing_?! That's _MY_ pig in the back of your truck!" The man looked at her and playfully rubbed her head.

"Sorry," He faked. "But looks like he's mine now! He was just out here with no one watching. He'll make a nice meal at my boss's party tonight." My sister then pushed his hand away.

"YOU ARE A MESSED-UP PERSON!" She roared. The man laughed.

"I guess I am. That's life, missy." He stood up and went to the driver's door. Mabel looked at Ahmed.

_"Do something_!" She begged. Ahmed approached the man before he could get in.

"I think you should give the girl her pig back." He told him. The man laughed again and looked at him.

_"Please_! I promised my boss pork tonight. I'm not going to disappoint." He then got in and drove off.

_"WADDLES!"_ Mabel shouted, running after the truck. We ran after her. Waddles squealed like crazy!

_"SHUT UP_!" We heard the man yell. "Or I'll kill you right now!" Waddles stopped immediately.

We ran and ran but we couldn't catch up. We stopped out of breath. We heard a click from Ahmed's gun.

_"Shoot_!" He cursed. He looked at Mabel who was fighting back tears. "Sorry, all of my other bullets are at that shack." My sister burst out crying.

_"WADDLES!_!" She cried. Wendy went to comfort her.

"Waddle's was something special!" She sobbed. "I'll never find another pet as special as him; never!" I frowned as I saw my sister cry. I looked at Robbie. He was rolling his eyes. I was going to scowl at him but decided to ignore him. Typical Robbie! I knew he wouldn't care.

_"There, there_!" Wendy consoled her.

"Someone should report this to the police." My sister said. "What that man is doing is wrong!"

"Agreed." Ahmed agreed. "If this was real Africa and not a game, we would be all over that."

We were about to head back when we heard a squeal. Mabel looked up.

"_Waddles_?" We heard it again and looked up. There, running our way was Waddles oinking happily. My sister beamed from ear to ear.

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel cried with joy, running for him. It was like one of those scenes you see on TV or in the movies when the characters reunite with each other. Waddles oinked again. "_WADDLES!_"

Then my sister and her pig leaped at each other and ended it with a hug. Waddles oinked yet again.

"_Oh, Waddles_!" Mabel cried, hugging him with happy tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you! No one is eating you tonight!" Waddles agreed with yet another oink. I smiled and then looked confused.

"How did Waddles escape?" I wanted to know.

"The truck must've hit a bump in the road." Ahmed suggested. "Then Waddles' cage must've fallen, braking the cage, thus letting Waddles the chance of escape." I then saw Robbie roll his eyes. I looked at him. I knew he didn't care; he just wanted to finish the game.

"Can we just finish the game?" He asked (_See_? Doesn't care).

"Oh, yes!" Ahmed piped up as if he just remembered we still needed to play. "Come on!" He headed back. Mabel scooped up Waddles and we followed.

When we were back we sat down in front of the game. Mabel sat Waddles down. Ahmed went to reload his gun and sat it against the wall before joining us.

I was about to take my turn when all of a sudden, a little cheetah shot in and took Ahmed's gun in his mouth.

_"Hey_!" Ahmed shouted. "That's _mine_! You come back here you little bugger!" The cheetah ran into the kitchen. Ahmed stood up and ran after it. Wendy stood up too.

"Wow, these animals sure like grabbing things. I'll go help him." She said. She went after him.

"I'll give Waddles another caramel apple." Mabel said. She headed towards the kitchen. Waddles went after her, leaving me alone with Robbie.

"You can take your turn, Dipper." Wendy called to me.

_ "Okay_!" I called back. I grabbed the die.

"I can't believe we had to go after your stupid sister's stupid pig." Robbie groaned. I clenched my fists in anger, I turned to him. He had gone _too_ far!

"My sister's _not _stupid!" I told him. "And neither is Waddles!" Robbie rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever_! It's not liked I picked this game out." I was about to roll but stopped. I scowled at him again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. If you and your sister hadn't taken up this stupid game, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, Mabel actually picked it. And neither of us ever played this game before, so how were we supposed to know what the game was capable of? Besides, we 'eene-meeny-miny-moe'd' for it." Robbie shrugged.

"Don't know, but you and your sister still got us in this mess."

"Robbie, I'm sick and tired of your attitude."

"And I'm sick of you trying to take Wendy away from me! She's fifteen! You're like, ten!"

"Twelve!"

"Whatever! The point is you're too young!"

"I'm three years younger then her, so what? A lot of people are a little younger then their spouses!"

"You're not getting married to Wendy; you're _not!" _

"How do you know? Only the future knows."

"Yeah, well you're not marrying her!"

"Who says?"

"I say you can't!"

"Oh _yeah?_ Well, I say you're _wrong_!"

I shook the die. I was so mad that I rolled with more force then I intended to and the die hit Robbie in the eye.

"_OWWW_!" Robbie shrieked, shielding his eyes. "You hit me in the eye! I need that for sarcastic rolling!" The die dropped on the floor.

"_Oh gosh,_ Robbie, I'm so sorry! He then unshielded his eye, I screamed. He now had a black eye!

"Look what you did to me, you little brat!"

"I'm _sorry,_ it was an accident!"

"Oh _sure_! Like you hit me in the eye with the die on accident!"

"It's _true_!"

"Yeah, and it was an 'accident' when you hit Wendy in the eye with that ball at the Mystery Fair!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It _was _an accident and don't remind me; it was embarrassing enough!"

"You're just an accident waiting to happen." I growled in my throat. "But, just take your turn!"

"Fine; I will!" I moved my lion and took a card.

"Make only one wish." I read.

_"Wha_t? A _wish_! That's _great!_ You can wish to finish the game! You can wish everything back to normal!"

"But if I do that, Ahmed may never see his friend again."

"Who _cares_! Ahmed can play and make that wish himself." I gasped.

"_Robbie!_ How can you be so selfish? It's been twenty years since Ahmed saw him last!"

"_Yeah, yeah_, I know! But this may be your only chance! Wish already!"

"I'm _thinking_!"

"It's _simple!_ Wish things back to normal. That man can get home on his own!"

"And what if he can't?"

"He'll find a way and if he can't; too bad!"

"That's selfish Robbie!"

"It may be; but that's life. Now _wish for it, wish for it_!" I hesitated, thinking about this.

"_Wish for it, wish for it!"_

Suddenly, I lost it. I looked at Robbie. I took a deep breath.

"I WISH FOR YOU TO DISAPPEAR!"

Just as I said it, I suddenly regretted it. With a ping, Robbie vanished into thin air.

_Oh no_! I dropped the card. What have I done? Wendy was not going to like this! I heard a gunshot.

"_Dipper_?" Wendy said, coming in. Beside her were Ahmed, Mabel and Waddles. Waddles grabbed his snack from my sister's hands and went to eat it by the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"I got my gun back." Ahmed said, tapping his back pocket where his gun was. "That cheetah put up a great fight, but finally gave up and run off at the end when it fired of the gun, spooking it."

"That's great!" I told him.

_ "Dipper_?" Wendy questioned. "Where's Robbie?"

_"I...uh_…" I hesitated.

"We'll go look for him." Ahmed told her. "Come on!" He and Wendy began to search. Mabel picked up the card and looked at it, She looked at me.

"What did you do?" She wanted to know.

"I panicked, _okay_? I accidently wished for Robbie to disappear!"

_"Oh, Dipper_!" She shook her head. "Wendy is not going to like this."

"So don't tell her!"

"Don't worry, I won't! Your secret's safe with me."

"Bless you, Mabel!"

A few minutes later, Wendy and Ahmed came back. Wendy was close to tears.

"I can't believe he's gone." Wendy said. She sat down and cried in her lap.

Seeing Wendy cry made me feel even worse. I had done something terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What was I going to tell Wendy? Should I tell her that I was the cause of Robbie's disappearance? Should I tell her that I wished him away? But after I tell her that, will she forgive me? Will she ever talk to me again? I want to tell her, I don't want her to hate me. Oh Dipper, what will you do?

"Maybe we should just resume playing." Mabel spoke. "And who knows? We might get lucky and the next player will get a 'wish' card and just wish Robbie back."

"That may be easier said then done." Ahmed said to her. "If I'm correct, the redhead is next, then Robbie is. Unless a 'wish' card is drawn, or something else that allows us to skip his turn or something, it is hopeless. All will be lost and things can't go back to normal."

"_What?"_ My sister wanted to know. "You mean we can't play for him or something?" Ahmed shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is not how Funmanji works. It keeps records of who plays and if a missing player can't play, then the game won't continue until that player plays."

"You have to play, Wendy!" I said, determined.

"But Dipper," She started. "What if I can't get Robbie back? You heard what Ahmed said."

"I know. But you won't know unless you try!" Mabel grabbed my arm. She looked at Wendy and Ahmed.

_ "Twin conference!"_ She dragged me a little ways so that Ahmed and Wendy couldn't hear. She looked at them. "This won't take long!" She looked back at me. "Dipper, what are you _doing!?"_

"I'm trying to get Robbie back." I told her. "This may be our only chance."

"But Dipper, if Robbie comes back, you won't be able to have Wendy to yourself. Don't you want that?"

"I do want that, but I want Wendy to be happy too. I won't be able to go on with my life knowing that I made my girlfriend's boyfriend disappear because I was jealous and mad. I have to see how this turn plays out even though it means it might break my heart."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, even though we might not get Robbie back, at least we had the chance of getting him back."

"Okay, whatever you say bro." She smiled. "I hope we _do_ get Robbie back." I smiled too.

"Me too." And with that, my sister and I held hands as we walked back to Ahmed and Wendy.

"_We're back_!" Mabel announced. "Let's get Robbie and get this thing over with!"

"_All right_!" Ahmed spoke. _"That's_ the spirit; way to be enthusiastic!"

"That's my sister all right." I said. We sat down. Ahmed handed Wendy the die.

"It's up to you on what happens next." Ahmed told her. "Good luck!"

We sat in silence for a minute or two. Wendy was just staring at the board, not doing anything. Mabel finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't you taking your turn?"

"What if I can't get Robbie back?" Wendy asked, bereft. "What if it's his turn next and he's not there to take it? What if he's stuck in the game like Ahmed was? What if…" I interrupted her.

"Just take it and see what happens. We may get lucky and Robbie's turn will be skipped or something."

"But that's the freakiest part; not knowing what's going to happen."

"I know it's scary." I told her. "But we'll get through this." Wendy smiled at me.

"Thanks Dipper." I smiled back.

"Can we just play?" Mabel wanted to know.

Wendy nodded and gulped; she shook the die and moved her piece. We all held our breaths as Wendy grabbed her card and turned it over. She smiled.

"You're right Dipper." She said as she showed it to me. 'Skip the next player's turn', it read. She looked back at it. "Strange, this is the only normal game card we've seen in the game so far." She put it in the discard pile.

"Okay Mabel," She said to her. "Your turn." Mabel grabbed the die and shook it.

"Beware the tornado." She read. She looked confused. "I don't get it. The weather's fine." I looked outside and gaped, my eyes widened. The sky was all green and animals were running like mad. The weather vane was spinning a million miles an hour!

"I wouldn't be sure about that." I said. "_Look_!" Mabel, Wendy and Ahmed looked at to where I was pointing. We then saw a tornado touch down in the far distance. Ahmed's eyes widened.

"_Quick_!" He shouted. "We must get to a safe place!" He looked at us. "Do you have a storm caller?"

"In the front of the Mystery Shack!" Mabel informed him.

"Good! We must go there at once!" We all ran outside.

"_Come on Waddles_!" Waddles oinked, stood up and ran after Mabel.

When we were at the storm caller, I remembered something. The game! Did someone remember to grab it?

"Did any one of you guys grab the game?" I asked them, yelling over the growing roar of the wind. They all looked at me.

"_Shoot_!" Ahmed cursed. He looked at me. "Sorry little man, must've been so shocked about the storm that I forgot."

"I thought you or Ahmed had it." Wendy admitted. "Because I don't have it."

"I thought you would take it, Dipper." Mabel said to me. "I was too busy worring about Waddles to think of the game. How are we going to get it? The tornado will be here any minute."

"I'll get it!" Ahmed spoke. "It's my fault. I should've been paying attention to who took the game. Now, you kids head to the celler, I'll be back with the game."

"You be careful!" Mabel said. Ahmed gave her a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry about me. Just get yourselves to safety." Ahmed ran back to the Mystery Shack. We all looked at him, hoping against hope that he'll be back all in one piece with the game.

All of us headed down into the celler.

Down in the celler, we prayed and waited for Ahmed to get back. He had to get back! I wanted out of here before Stan and Soos get home. And Robbie, I hope he comes back too. What about Mom and Dad? Will we ever see them again?

And what time is it? It seemed like _hours_ since we started. Does time stop when we play and resumes when we finish (_If_ we finish?)'

I looked at Mabel. I don't need the 'twin instinct' to know what she was feeling. I could tell by her face. She patted Waddles for comfort.

The cellar door opened moments later and there was a windswept Ahmed, game in hand! We all sighed with relief.

Ahmed was about to come downstairs, but the wind was so strong that it lifted him off the ground!

"_AHMED_!" We shrieked. He held onto a loose nail in the floorboard for dear life. But it flew out, and so did Ahmed. We shrieked his name again.

"Here! Take the game!" He tossed the game to us. I caught it. Ahmed held onto the cellar door.

"_Finish the game_!" He told us. _"Finish the gaaaaaammeeeee_!" With a creak and crunch of breaking wood, the cellar door came off and it, and Ahmed flew out towards the raging tornado.

"_AHMED_!" We all yelled a third time. I tried desperately to run after him, to save him, do something, but Wendy held me back. I collapsed into her hold with Mabel, helpless. We had lost Ahmed.

We all ducked our heads like we do in Tornado Drills at school as the Tornado came closer and closer. But, while the wind whipped about us, and the noise was deafening, we remained safe, hunched together on the cellar floor.

A few seconds later, it disappeared and the green sky turned blue again. We all looked up and went outside.

We gasped. Some pieces of The Mystery Shack were on the ground. But the house was all gone.

"_The Mystery Shack_!" Mabel cried. "It's gone!"

"That tornado sure did it's job!" Wendy observed. "Look at this place. All of the trees are down."

Suddenly, we heard a muffled cry for help. We looked around and spotted the front door. We gasped. Ahmed was beneath it!

We all rushed to him and Wendy lifted the door off of him.

"Are you okay?" Mabel questioned, worry in her voice.

"Well, I think I broke my leg." Ahmed answered. "Cause it hurts like heck! When the game ends, I'm going to have to go to the doctor."

"That's too bad." Mabel said. Ahmed nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can't change what's been done, but I think I'll be alright once the Doctor looks at it. Now, let's just finish the game so everything can go back to before." He looked at me. "I believe it's your turn young one."

It took a moment until I went back into reality. I was still shook up about the storm and all that happened, worrying if things were ever going to be right again. Mabel nudged me.

"Oh, right!" I said. I laid out the game on a rock and we all sat around it. I grabbed the die and shook it, hoping to land on a card space. I didn't. I sadly sighed, moved my piece and gave the die to Wendy.

Wendy got a reverse space so it was back to me. Just like last time, I didn't get a card space. I gave it to Mabel.

We couldn't believe our luck over the next turn. No one had gotten a card space, but fortunately, we ether skipped Robbie or someone got a reverse card before his turn came. All of our pieces were now close to the end.

I got a card space. I moved my piece closer and picked up the card, praying that it was a 'wish' card.

It was! I couldn't believe it. I stood up.

"I got a wish card!" I announced, showing them my card.

"That's _great_!" Wendy said.

"What are you going to wish for?" My sister wanted to know.

I hesitated. What _was_ I going to wish for? Should I wish Robbie back or wish for Ahmed to see his friend again? It was a tough decision; this may be the only other time we'll get a card like this and I had only one wish. What should I do? _Think_, Dipper, _think_!

"Look, little man," Ahmed said to me. I looked at him. "I know what you're thinking and don't fret; wish that Robbie teen back."

"But what about your friend?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and bump into him one day. If not, that is life. He is so far gone, besides- you must get your friend back. I'm just lucky that I'm out of the game. So it's okay, wish Robbie back!"

I hesitated again. I still wasn't sure. I looked at Wendy. She looked at me.

"You'll make the right choice, Dipper." She said. "You're a smart kid." I gulped and finally made my decision.

"I wish Robbie was back here with us." I said. There were a few moments of nothing. Just as I was starting to feel a hopeless gnawing in my gut…

Robbie then pinged into view by an overturned tree.

"What happened?" He asked woozily. Wendy ran to hug him.

_"ROBBIE_!" She cried. "You're back! I thought I might never see you again!" She looked at me. "Thank you for bringing Robbie back, Dipper." Robbie was confused.

"_Wait_," He pointed at me. "_He_ wished me back?" Wendy nodded.

"He sure did!" She winked at me. I grinned nervously. Did I do the right thing? Or should I have wished for Ahmed's friend instead? I was thinking about this when Mabel spoke up.

"Where did you disappear to?" She questioned. Robbie shrugged.

"Don't know! It was totally white. It was really weird."

"_Weird_!" Robbie then looked at the board.

"You guys are almost done? There's no _way_ I'll catch up!"

"It doesn't matter!" I said. "The only way for everything to go back to the way they were before is if _one _of us gets to the end!"

"But I can't be beaten by a ten year old!" I rolled my eyes, I was starting to regret my wish.

"Twelve!"

Wendy took her turn. She moved her piece to the spot next to the finish.

_"Shoot_!" She said. "Almost got it. I just needed one more spot." She handed it to Robbie as he took his turn. He handed the die to Mabel when done.

Mabel took her turn. She got to the same spot as Wendy.

I was about to take my turn when we heard a click of a gun. We looked at Ahmed.

"It wasn't me." He admitted. We looked up and gasped. It was the same poacher as before!" Waddles squealed, and hid behind Mabel.

"Give me that pig!" He commanded. Mabel spread out her arms, looking serious.

"You _CAN'T_ have Waddles!" She screamed at him. "Not now and not _ever,_ so you can just forget it! Just pack your gun and leave!" The man chuckled.

"I don't think so!"

_"Dipper_," Ahmed whispered to me. "Take your turn." I whipped my head at him.

"But what about my sister?"

"She'll be all right. I won't let anything harm her." I hesitated.

_"Go on_! She'll be fine!"

I was still unsure, but I went to the game and took my turn anyway. I moved my piece and…got to the end!

"I won!" I cheered. I looked at them but gasped. The poacher had fired his gun straight at my sister! I lunged in between.

_"MABEL_, _NOOOOOOO!_!"

Suddenly, just as the bullet was inches to my chest, a sudden wind blew it astray.

"_Huh_!" I looked at the poacher with a shrug. "That was a lucky break."

He was about to shoot again when the wind picked up, stronger this time. I looked around; it seemed to be coming from the game board! We held hands and I held onto a sturdy tree branch for all of our lives. Waddles clamped onto the bark with his teeth.

All of a sudden, like that tornado, a ton of animals flew by and got sucked into the game. The poacher did too.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" I shouted over the wind.

"WELL, HOLD ON UNTIL THE WIND STOPS!" Mabel shouted.

"I _CAN'T_!"

I lost my grip. We all screamed as we sailed towards the game.

The wind died down all of a sudden. We all fell to the ground. Waddles went up to Mabel. Mabel hugged her pig. We all got up and looked around.

The Mystery Shack was back in perfect condition. It was like nothing had happened to it.

_"We did it_!" Mabel cheered. "We finished the game!" She looked at me. "Oops, I mean, _Dipper_ finished the game! Thanks for saving me Bro!"

"No problem!" I told her. "You're my twin sister; we got to stick together!" Mabel smiled, and then bent down to Waddles.

"Waddles, what do you say?" Waddles oinked. I rubbed his head.

"You're welcome." Waddles gave out a happy grunt.

"Well," Wendy spoke. "Everything's back to normal."

"Thank _goodness_!" Robbie added.

"Unfortunately, I still have a broken leg." Ahmed said harshly, clutching it, he was still on the ground. "S-someone will have to drive me to the hospital, please."

"Robbie can drive." Wendy told him. "He'll drive you." She looked at him. Won't you Robbie?" Robbie shrugged.

"Sure, but I'm not paying for the operation. I won't get my allowance until the end of the month so I'm all out of money." He went for the front door. "Come on!"

"Just a minute," Ahmed said. He looked at us. "Thank you for getting me out of the game."

"No problem!" Mabel said. "It was wonderful to meet you."

_"Yeah_!" I put in. "I don't think we'd have survive without you." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. You're clever kids." He then looked serious. "Now, there's something you need to do for me."

_"Sure_!" I said. "Anything! What is it?"

"While your friend drives me to the Emergency Room, I need you to take this game with all of its contents and throw it away."

"We already told you," Mabel said to him. "It's not ours. It's our great uncle Stan's." Ahmed looked at her.

"Trust me; he'll be better off without it."

_"But…but…_"

"Trust him, Mabel." I told her. "He knows what he's taking about. Plus, we don't want Stan to face what we faced, espcially at his age. We better throw it out."

"I guess so. Okay, we'll do it."

"I knew you would." Ahmed said.

Once Ahmed and Robbie had left (and after our goodbyes), I sat down beside the game and started putting its contents away in the box. Wendy and Mabel helped. It seemed so innocent, just a hunk of cardboard and paper. Though we knew it was so much more…

After putting the game in the box, I put the lid on.

"Okay," I told them. "Let's go. Hopefully no one takes this out and plays it." Wendy looked at the clock on the wall. She looked confused.

"That's the time?" She asked. "That can't be!"

_"What?"_ My sister wanted to know. "What is it?"

"Well, it was a quarter after noon when we started and it still is."

"Maybe it's 12:15 _tomorrow_! That means Soos and Grunkle Stan will get home in forty five minutes." Wendy shook her head while looking at her cell phone.

"I don't think so. My phone says it's Monday still."

"Maybe while we were playing the game, no time has passed." I suggested. Mabel just looked at me funny and burst out laughing.

"That's _ridiculous _Bro! This isn't like the Magic House in the Tree series! You are just too funny and adorable!" She laughed and laughed. She looked at me when she saw the look on my face. "Oh, you're _serious_?" I nodded.

"It's the only thing that I can come up with." I told her.

"Well," Wendy spoke. "Let's get rid of the game, shall we?"

Outside, I tossed the game in the dumpster.

"_Yeah_!" Mabel cheered, giving me a high-five. "We did it; the game's gone! Now things can go back to normal."

"Let's just hope that no one opens it up and starts playing it." I said. We headed home.

"_Here they come_!" Mabel said. We were back in the Mystery Shack, playing Uno until Robbie and Ahmed returned.

We heard the door open and close. We stood up and went to the front door. It was Robbie.

"Where's Ahmed?" Wendy asked.

"With his friend." Robbie answered. "Delmar, I think his name was. Anyway, he was the one who operated on him." Mabel looked confused.

"Wasn't it expensive?" Mabel questioned.

"Since Ahmed was his friend and they haven't seen each other for twenty years, he did it for free. He's operating on him right now, then he'll drive him to his house so that he can live there for a while."

"That's good!" I sighed with relief.

"We'll playing Uno." Mabel told him. "Wanna watch?" Robbie just looked at her.

_"Really? Another_ game? After all we went though?" We laughed

"I don't think we'll need to worry." Robbie sighed.

"At least it's not a board game." And with that, we went back, sat down and resumed playing as Robbie and Waddles watched.

_"Hey kid_!" Robbie said to me as Mabel and I were getting ready for bed.

"I'll be upstairs!" Mabel said. She and Waddles continued up the stairs. I went over to Robbie.

"_Yeah?"_ I asked him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for wishing me back." He said.

"Uh, you're welcome Robbie." Wow, was Robbie actually being nice to me? He then looked serious.

"But don't think this little chat will change anything. I'll still want Wendy and you still can't have her." I smiled.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Robbie." And with that, I went upstairs.

It was nice to have Robbie saying something nice to me for a change. Although we weren't friends, it was a good start.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Old Man McGucket was out walking by the dump on his way to his Bingo Club at the Gravity Falls Retirement Home.

_"I'm walking by the dump_!" He sang to himself. "_I'm walking by the dump, I'm walking by the dump, yes siree, I'm walking by the dump!"_ He then saw something in the corner of his eye. He stopped.

"What's that? I better go check it out." He then went into the dump to check it out.

It was Funmanji. He picked it up.

_"Why I'll be darned_; it's a board game!" He squinted as he read the letters. "_Funmanji._ _Funmanji_? Is this what the kids are playing nowadays? Weird title…but I like it! I know! I'll take it with me! This'll be a great game to play at the retirement home, _yes siree!"_ And with that he took the game under his arm and carried it to the retirement home.


End file.
